


New Memories

by KenjiroS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Character Study, M/M, Spoilers, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: ch. 338 : The Decider Match for the Little GiantOrWhat happened in those few moments between some old teammates ?OrAll aboard the AkiTen / AkiFluffy train !





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened because SkyfirePrism told me she kind of ships them and now I can't unsee it. All the dialogue that is in the manga in those scenes in copied and pasted here. The rest is artistic interpretation. Hope you like it !  
> .  
> For those who don't know, in chapter 338 we finally get the actual Small Giant, with his current face and a little bit of story and just him being an overall pretty cool guy. I love it.  
> .  
> And I didn't play with this style because I have no idea what his name is, it's just how I usually write. Obviously.

It had been long few days. Akiteru smiled, allowing Tanaka’s chatter to flow around him. Glancing at his phone, he made sure there were no messages from his manager. True, he’d taken the time off and all, but they still did have three high priority projects currently running and he didn’t consider it impossible for his boss to call him in the middle of the game and tell him it was “urgent”. But the coast looked clear and he dropped the phone back in his pocket with a sigh. Talk about stress.

  Yes, Kei had been acting in his usual cool and aloof way, but Akiteru knew him better than anyone. His baby brother was probably burning from tension, considering how he would be playing both against people he knew he respected and who had helped him in the past, and teams that were the top in the whole country. And while Kei could handle himself better than, well, Akiteru himself in most cases, it was still huge strain on him. So, Akiteru worried. Kei was young and stubborn but even he had his limits. They all did, he considered while walking along with Tanaka. They were probably having the time of their lives, but still…

\- Tsukishima-san ? – He paused. Was someone calling him… - Oh, hey ! Long time no see ! – It took him way longer than it should had. To be fair, it had been five years now, and they had all changed way too much, but still. He could swear he’d been standing there, with his mouth open, for a full minute, when the stranger, no, he was no stranger, smiled a little more. – It is you, right, Tsukishima-san ?

  Beside him, Tanaka made a choking, coughing, indescribable sound of question and the newcomer nodded at her.

 - Yeah… - He knew he barely whispered it, but soft grey eyes met his and he swallowed.  – Yeah, it’s me. How you’ve been ? – The man fell in step beside him and Akiteru tried not to show his surprise. They had all grown up, but the years had been more than kind to his teammate. He’d lost the childish face and the desperate ferocity, somehow shaping himself into what looked like an actual adult.

 - Good. More than good, actually, landed an extended internship and things are working out nicely. And you ? Is your little brother still your biggest fan ?

  Akiteru allowed himself to laugh a little despite the strange buzz of nerves that had settled in his stomach. His biggest fan ? What a joke. Not that he was bitter, oh, no. But it was funny how the roles had been reversed. True, he knew that under all the glares and complaining Kei was a good kid who cared too much, but he’d lost something that day when he’d seen the confusion on his face. It had been the worst heartbreak he’d ever experienced.

 - No. – And since everyone else had gone forward and the man beside him seemed to be waiting for a longer answer still with that soft smile on his lips, he allowed some truth to seep through. Only a little, because making someone as amazing as one of the most inspirational people he’d ever had the pleasure to know pity him would be almost as bad as disappointing Kei all over again. – He’s in his moody teen phase. Thinks he knows better than the whole world. Being a brat. – He forced the smile wider. – You know how it is.

 Just as he looked to his side to see what his answer would get him, the other man looked up, pushing door open. He heard Tanaka call his companion and slowed down to give them space. From the door he could see Kei’s short energetic friend with the incredible jump gush all over his ex-teammate. Akiteru felt his smile reappear, this time – real. He’d been asked if Kei was his biggest fan but it seemed like his old friend had found his own greatest supporter, judging by the volume and non-existent articulation of the kid. It was too cute and he felt like if Hinata, unless he was mistaken and the kid’s name was completely different, got a little more excited, he’d inflate like a helium balloon and touch the ceiling. Talk about wholesome. Kei did complain about him all the time but this was too pure for words.

 He couldn’t hear what exactly was being said but the little sunflower with a jersey number 10 wilted around the edges, just a little. Akiteru frowned. Where had the conversation ended…Oh, wait, no. The first year setter called for him and the kid squared his shoulders, raising his chin. His own old teammate nodded and headed back to the door. In the last moment, with Tanaka almost having left the spot, he turned to the kid.

 - Do your best, new little giant ! – And then he waved, smile still soft and warm. So, a different kind of encouragement, he guessed. His old friend fell in step beside him again as they walked to their seats.

 - Tsukishima-san, your little brother is playing in the match, too, right ? – Caught.

 - Yeah. – And because he was more proud in everything Kei had achieved recently than almost anything in his own life, he had to add a little something. – He’s good.

  It was an underestimation, but the man he hadn’t seen in five years would had to wait and see for himself. Because his baby brother was more than good, and kept showing it again and again. So much potential, and he was developing it so quickly. Akiteru couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset. He’d tried and failed, but that had been in the past. Now, he had his own adult life and Kei was shining brighter than he ever could. A win-win situation.

 

 Leaning back in the plastic seat, Akiteru looked a little better at the man sitting next to him. Tanaka had gone to organize her group of supporters and it was just the two of them. In the deafening sound of the crowd, the moment felt surprisingly private.

  He’d grown, Akiteru thought again. Became this calm, confident man who knew where he was going and how to get there. His light eyes had lost their edge but it suited his sharper features. Made him more human, real, almost tangible, as opposed to the monster he’d been back in school. Because in the past, he’d always been this figure that never stopped trying, never stopped looking for a way and a solution, and it had been scary. He remembered something Kei had said, something about his teammates trying too hard and putting too much into volleyball. The man beside him had been like that, at least in his memories. Not anymore.

 They’d both grown. He looked away from his friend’s face. He’d despaired and cursed and screamed, he remembered. Mostly at himself, because he just hadn’t been able to get better no matter what. Now, he’d made peace with that and all that was left was his own path ahead and the hope that it would include Kei’s road to greatness, too, here and there. He almost laughed at himself. There he was sitting, at his baby brother’s volleyball game, thinking about the purpose and value of his own life like he was seventy and on his deathbed or something.

 - You look good, Tsukishima – san.

 - Hm ? – The other man shrugged.

 - The only reason I recognised you is because of your hair and how tall you are. – This time, Akiteru laughed.

 - Not sure if you can talk. I could barely tell who I was looking at. The hair definitely didn’t help. – That got him a laugh in response. It was quiet, again, nothing like the burning firework energy he’d used to throw in everything.

 - I wish the story was more interesting, but I just lost track of it during one terrible semester in college and when I looked myself in a mirror for the first time in several months, I thought I kind of liked it. So I kept it.

 - It suits you.

 - Does it really ? – Down on the court, the players were lining up. Kei’s shoulders were loose and his hands – open at his sides. Calm. Good.

 - Sure. Or better, it suits this new person I barely recognised.

 - I’ll take it as a compliment. Say, Tsukishima-san. Would you like to get a drink with me after the games ? To catch up ?

  Akiteru took his focus off of Kei taking a stance in his spot and looked to the side. The grey eyes that met his were still warm, still calm, still soft. He realised, in that exact moment, that he really wanted to catch up.

 - Of course. Five years are a lot, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Remember, Kudos, comments and criticisms give me life, so keep them I coming. I'd love to hear your opinion on this, since it's a touch different from what I usually write.


End file.
